Wszyscy i Justin
thumb|250px|right|Wszyscy podziwiają urodę Justina Justin już od przybycia na Obóz Wawanakwa, oszołomił wszystkich swoim wyglądem. Niezbyt też się odzywał, przez co szybko dał się wyeliminować. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, pokazał swoją antagonistyczną naturę, gdzie wykorzystywał swój wygląd, aby zdobyć milion. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, nie był już cichy, ale bardziej wciągnął się w grę jako antagonista i wykorzystywał dziewczyny, aby odwalały za niego brudną robotę, jednak po powrocie Courtney stracił kontrolę nad dziewczynami, a rolę antagonisty przejęła powracająca zawodniczka, która go wyeliminowała. Po tym sezonie razem z Cody'm, Haroldem i Trentem założył kapelę, którą nazwali Porażkowi Bracia, gdzie cieszy się, że jego urok działa nawet na zwykłe dziewczyny. Alejandro Mimo wielu podobieństw między tymi postaciami, nigdy nie mieli ze sobą bezpośredniej interakcji. Istnieje jednak kilka wskazówek mówiących o tym, że Justin jest prawdopodobnie świadomy natury Alejandro. Przykładem może być fakt, że Justin podobnie jak większość wiwatował Heather w jej zakończeniu w Aloha, Finał!, gdy pokonała Alejandro. Beth thumb|left|210px|Justin komplementuje Beth w [[Uwaga, potwór!.]] Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Beth i Justin Beth, podobnie jak większość dziewczyn czuje pociąg do Justina podczas Planu Totalnej Porażki. Justin zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i wykorzystuje ten fakt na swoją korzyść. Używa on swojej urody by manipulować Beth, aby ta odwalała za niego "brudną robotę". Z czasem jednak, pociąg Beth do Justina zaczyna maleć, lecz wraca w Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Blaineley Blaineley przyznaje, że czuje pociąg do Justina w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, gdy opowiada o ich zespole "Porażkowi Bracia". W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette, Blaineley jest zafascynowana śpiewem Justina i prosi go o rękę, po czym mdleje. Justin jest zły na Blaineley w Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, gdy ta wysłała Bridgette na Syberię. Brady Justin podobnie jak większość nie wierzy w istnieje Brady'ego podczas Planu Totalnej Porażki. Początkowo wykazywał zazdrość wobec niego. Gdy Beth mówiła o nim po raz pierwszy, Justin jest zdziwiony czemu o nim nigdy nie słyszał. Następnie odkrywa, że wszystkie informacje, które Beth mówiła na jego temat, były napisane na odwrocie zdjęcia. W Kto będzie milionerem?, jest zszokowany, gdy widzi, że Brady naprawdę istnieje. W zakończeniu Beth, Justin widząc Brady'ego, mówi, że żałuje, że na nią głosował. Bridgette W Uwaga, potwór!, gdy Justin zostaje złapany przez potwora i wrzucony do dmuchanego zamku, Bridgette podziwia jego urodę, mimo obecności przy niej jej chłopaka. Chris thumb|right|210px|Justin używa swojego uroku osobistego, by zdobyć od Chrisa kod do sejfu. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, po przyjeździe Justina, Chris mówi mu, że został wybrany do programu, jedynie ze względu na wygląd. Ten wydaje się być zadowolony i nie przejmować tym faktem. W Niezbyt sławni, Chris podczas ceremonii eliminacji, uważa, że Justin zasługuje na więcej czasu antenowego niż Heather po swoim występie. W Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie, Chris podziwia Justina przed wyzwaniem surfingowym po czym mówi, że prawie uwierzył we wrodzona dobroć ludzkości, z naciskiem na "prawie". Na koniec odcinka, Chris chwali Justina, za to, że jest przebiegły i przystojny jak on i spekuluje czy jest jego krewnym. Uważa też, że Justin chciałby by tak było, lecz Justin ma odmienne zdanie. W 3:10 do Obłędowa, Chris jest zazdrosny o to, że uczestnicy gapią się na Justina, a nie poświęcają uwagi jemu. W Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, Justin używa swojego uroku, by zdobyć od Chrisa kod do sejfu. Chris jest tym wyraźnie zakłopotany i prosi Justina by przestał. Cody W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, po tym jak Justin odmawia oddania Cody'emu, DJ'owi, Owenowi i Tylerowi walizki z milionem dolarów, Cody postanawia zakpić z niego i mówi mu, że za nim są paparazzi. Justin uwierzył mu, a Cody i jego ekipa wykorzystali moment i zabrali mu walizkę. Obaj, wraz z Haroldem i Trentem należą do zespołu "Porażkowi Bracia", o czym wspomina Blaineley w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!. W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, Justin początkowo wspiera Cody'ego w finale, lecz zostaje przeniesiony do drużyny Heather, przez Bridgette, gdyż do tej pory była tam jedynie Blaineley. W Aloha, Finał!, Justin gniewnie patrzy na Alejandro, gdy ten rzucił Cody'ego rekinom na pożarcie. Courtney thumb|left|210px|Courtney i Justin przed pocałunkiem w [[Duma księżniczki.]] Gdy Courtney wita się z Owenem w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, nagle spostrzega przypływającego Justina i jest nim zauroczona. Pomimo ich skrajnych interakcji w Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, Courtney i Justin wydają się dogadywać w Dzieci za milion dolarów. Oboje uśmiechają się od siebie, gdy Chris ogłasza wygraną drużyny, a Courtney kibicuje Justinowi w koszykówce z Leshawną. W Super Haro-ld, Justin podczas narady sojuszu facetów, chce by Courtney została wyeliminowana, dopóki Duncan nie uświadamia mu, że ona wygrała wyzwanie i jest nietykalna. W Duma księżniczki, Justin komplementuje Courtney za jej zadziorną osobowość, która mu się u niej podoba. Gdy Courtney śpiewa, Justin zakochuje się w niej i walczy o jej serce z Duncanem. Justinowi udaje się wejść na szczyt wieży z kości słoniowej by uratować Courtney w ramach wyzwania. Gdy ma dojść między nimi do pocałunku, Chris im przerywa, po czym ogłasza, że muszą stoczyć walkę na miecze. Justin poddaje się, nie chcąc skrzywdzić Courtney. Ta jednak spycha go z wierzy powodując u niego liczne obrażenia. W tym samym odcinku Justin jest wyeliminowany, a Courtney w pokoju zwierzeń oznajmia, że rozkochała go w sobie, by na nią nie głosował. DJ W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Justin spotyka się z DJ'em i jego ekipą i chce od nich walizkę. DJ mówi "nie nabierzesz nas na swoje sztuczki kolo". W Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, gdy chłopcy chcą wydostać się z przyczepy, Justin mówi, że przydałaby im się pomoc DJ'a. W Projekt piaskowa czarownica, Justin jest smutny po rezygnacji DJ'a, co skazało jego i innych na jedzenie potraw Szefa Hatcheta. Duncan thumb|right|210px|Duncan "pomaga" Justinowi w [[Duma księżniczki.]] Duncan i Justin nie mają ze sobą żadnych relacji na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, z powodu szybkiej eliminacji Justina, oraz faktu, że rywalizowali w przeciwnych drużynach. W Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, Duncan jest zirytowany postawą Justina, który nie chce im pomóc wydostać się z przyczepy, w obawie, że złamie sobie paznokieć. W Super Haro-ld, Justin proponuje Duncanowi i Haroldowi na zawiązanie sojuszu, ze względu na przewagę liczebną dziewczyn, na co obaj się zgadzają mimo skrajnych relacji wobec siebie. W Duma księżniczki, wybucha konflikt między Duncanem i Justinem, gdy Justin zakochuje się w Courtney. Obaj walczą o jej serce podczas wyzwania, a Courtney dodatkowo komplementuje Justina. Obaj są zagrożeni na ceremonii eliminacji. Po eliminacji Justina, Duncan sarkastycznie żegna się z nim. Eva thumb|left|210px|Eva patrzy na Justina w [[Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki.]] W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, Eva podobnie jak reszta dziewczyn jest oszołomiona urodą Justina, gdy ten przypływa na wyspę. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Justin używa swojego uroku osobistego, aby zdobyć walizkę z milionem dolarów. Spotyka on na swojej drodze Evę, Izzy i Noah. Izzy i Eva próbowały oprzeć się mu, lecz nie były wstanie oddały mu walizkę. Eva była zła na siebie z tego powodu i było jej wstyd, gdy Noah ją ochrzanił. Ezekiel W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette, Justin śmieje się z Blaineley gdy w jednym zdaniu wymawia imię Ezekiela i słowo "luzacki". Geoff W Uwaga, potwór!, gdy Justin zostaje wrzucony do dmuchanego zamku, Geoff wraz z innymi podziwia jego urok osobisty. Gwen thumb|right|210px|Justin szantażuje Gwen. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Gwen jest zdekoncentrowana, gdy Heather zdejmuje koszulkę Justina, aby uniemożliwić jej przejście przez kładkę. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Gwen wraz z Leshawną ulegają urokowi Justina i dają mu wskazówki na temat miejsc, w których nie ma walizki. W 3:10 do Obłędowa, Justin słyszy rozmowę Gwen i Trenta, na temat rzucanych przez niego wyzwań. Uznaje on Gwen za współwinną i każe jej rzucić kolejne wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny. Gwen była zakłopotana, lecz zgodziła się. Wielu uczestników, przez to straciło zaufanie do Gwen (z wyjątkiem Cody'ego, DJ'a, Duncana i Geoffa). Obecnie jest ona jedną z niewielu dziewczyn, które zdają sobie sprawę z antagonistycznej natury Justina. Harold thumb|left|210px|Justin uderza Harolda, gdy mówi o pojemności ludzkiego pęcherza. W Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, gdy podczas próby wydostania się z przyczepy, Justin panikuje, że złamał paznokieć, Harold mówi mu by zapomniał o tym i im pomógł. W Projekt piaskowa czarownica, Justin widzi jak Haroldowi kapie z nosa i mówi, że powinien iść z tym do lekarza, na co Harold mówi mu że to katar sienny i by spadał. w Milion dolarów P. C., Harold i Justin stają w pojedynku w walce na kolumnach. Gdy bobry zaczynają wspinać się na kolumnę Harolda, ten spada z przerażenia. Chwyta jednak w między czasie Justina, po czym obaj wpadają do słomy. W Dzieci za milion dolarów, Justin podczas wyzwania koszykówki, uderza Harolda piłką w brzuch. W Super Haro-ld, Justin zakłada sojusz z Duncanem i Haroldem, ze względu na przewagę liczebną dziewczyn. W Duma księżniczki, Harold zgadza się pomóc Justinowi wygrać wyzwanie, ponieważ nie chce by Duncan je wygrał. Gdy ten mu pomaga, ostatecznie Justin zdradza Harolda, przez co ten głosuje na niego w tym odcinku. Justin w tym odcinku jest wyeliminowany. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, zostaje ujawnione że Justin i Harold wraz z Cody'm i Trentem dołączyli do zespołu Porażkowi Bracia. W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette, w nieemitowanym wcześniej klipie widać jak Justin nokautuje Harolda, gdy ten mówi o pojemności ludzkiego pęcherza. Potem Justin z kilkoma innymi uczestnikami szykuje się do pobicia Harolda, gdy ten wyjaśnia trudne działanie matematyczne. Heather thumb|right|210px|Heather zdejmuje koszulkę Justinowi by zdekoncentrować Gwen. W Niezbyt sławni, Heather i kilka innych osób, podziwia Justina, gdy ten gasi pożar. Następnie wybiera go, by wraz z nią i Trentem startował w konkursie talentów. Po przegraniu wyzwania, Heather przekonuje kilka osób z drużyny, by głosowały na Justina co powoduje jego eliminacje. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Heather ściąga koszulkę Justina, chcąc wykorzystać jego urok osobisty, by zdekoncentrować i spowolnić Gwen w finale. To jednak nie działa, ponieważ Justin rozprasza także Owena. W Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj, Justin pyta się Heather dlaczego idzie w tej samej grupie co oni, na co Heather odpowiada, ze jeszcze nie ma żadnych grup. To pokazuje, że Justin podobnie jak większość żywi niechęć do Heather po wydarzeniach z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Justin podobnie jak większość wspiera Cody'ego w Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl. Jednak zostaje przeniesiony przez Bridgette wraz z kilkoma uczestnikami do wspierania Heather, ku ich niezadowoleniu. Mimo to cieszy się, gdy Heather wygrywa w ej zakończeniu w Aloha, Finał!. Izzy thumb|left|210px|Izzy rozrywa zdjęcie Justina. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Izzy i Justin Jak wspomina Izzy w ekskluzywnym klipie Mów mi wujku, była kiedyś dziewczyną Justina. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki nie mieli ze sobą wielu relacji ze względu na szybką eliminacje Justina. Podobnie na Planie Totalnej Porażki, ze względu na szybką eliminacje Izzy. Jednak po jej powrocie ich konflikt nasilił się, gdy Izzy powiedziała, że z Justina "żadne ciacho", co go uraziło, a ten w zemście doprowadził do jej eliminacji w Pełny dramat. Katie i Sadie thumb|right|210px|Katie i Sadie podziwiają Justina w [[Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki.]] Katie i Sadie, podobnie jak większość dziewczyn wykazują pociąg do Justina. Są w nim zakochane i zdarza się, że walczą ze sobą o jego serce. Justin jednak nie odwzajemnia ich uczuć, a nawet przyznaje, że ich nie lubi. W Czołówce, Katie i Sadie podziwiają Justina, gdy ten przegląda się w lusterku. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, Katie i Sadie, wraz z innymi dziewczynami podziwiają Jusitna, gdy ten przypływa na wyspę. Następnie Sadie mdleje, gdy ten przechodzi koło niej. thumb|left|210px|Katie i Sadie tworzą drużynę z Justinem w [[Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki.]] Na początku Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Katie i Sadie podziwiają Justina. Ten opowiada im o kontraktach modelowych jakie zawarł po programie. Katie i Sadie współpracują z Justinem w celu szukania walizki z milionem dolarów. Justin początkowo cieszy się z komplementów ze strony dziewczyn i opowiada o swoich marzeniach zostania modelem. Z czasem jednak zaczyna go to irytować i pod pretekstem skorzystania z toalety wysyła Katie i Sadie do jaskini, gdzie spędzają większość wyzwania. W tym czasie wybucha między nimi konflikt, gdy kłócą się o to, która z nich bardziej podoba się Justinowi. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, gdy Justin obawia się, że znowu będzie musiał być tylko "ładną buzią", Katie i Sadie chcą go pocieszyć mówiąc, że ma ładna klatę i mięśnie. Później Katie i Sadie dołączają do grupy ratunkowej Geoffa, ponieważ Justin również do niej dołączył. W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette, Katie i Sadie walczą ze sobą i Beth o Justina, gdy jego zespół gra piosenkę "Boski urok masz". Leshawna thumb|right|210px|Leshawna przytula się do Justina w [[-M- Wykręcone połączenie.]] W Niezbyt sławni, Leshawna jest jedną z niewielu osób, które nie głosują na Justina tej nocy. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Leshawna daje się zmanipulować przez urok Justina i podaje mu miejsca, które już zwiedzili, by nie musiał tam szukać walizki. W Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj, oboje tworzą grupę wraz z Beth i Lindsay w celu szukania kosmicznych jaj. W 3:10 do Obłędowa, Leshawna flirtuje krótko z Justinem. W Dzieci za milion dolarów, okazuje się, ze Leshawna obgadywała Justina podczas wycieczki do spa w Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa. Oboje w tym odcinku rywalizują też w wyzwaniu w koszykówce. Leshawna wygrywa to wyzwanie uderzając piłką Justina i trafiając ją do kosza. W -M- Wykręcone połączenie, Leshawna przytula się do Justina na wieść, że budynek ma za chwilę eksplodować. Lindsay thumb|left|210px|Urok Justina przestaje działać na Lindsay. W Niezbyt sławni, Heather przekonuje Lindsay do głosowania na Justina, co skutkuje jego eliminacją. Podobnie jak inne dziewczyny, Lindsay daje się zmanipulować Justinowi w Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki i oddaje mu walizkę z milionem dolarów. Ich relacja rozwija się na Planie Totalnej Porażki. W Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj, tworzą razem grupę z Beth i Leshawną. Ona i Beth komplementują Justina podczas śniadania w Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie i Lindsay częstuje go bekonem. Następnie w tym odcinku, dochodzi do chwilowego spięcia między Beth i Lindsay z powodu ich zauroczenia do Justina, lecz szybko się godzą. Lindsay często flirtuje z Justinem, mimo że jest już w związku z Tylerem. Uroda Justina przestaje działać na Lindsay w Pełny dramat, gdy Justin chce wykorzystać ją i Beth, aby wyskoczyły z samolotu przed nim. Lindsay podczas całego odcinka, nie reaguje już na wdzięki Justina, lecz udaje mu się ją przekonać do głosowania na Izzy. Lindsay podobnie jak inni nie przejmowała się eliminacją Justina w Duma księżniczki. Noah W Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, Justin patrzy gniewnie na Noah, gdy ten mówi, ze drużyna nie wysiliła się zbytnio w wyzwaniu. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, gdy dochodzi do spotkania Noah i Justina, Noah nazywa go "swoim przeciwieństwem". Później pomaga Izzy i Evie zemścić się na nim zrzucając wiadro z wodą i rybami na jego włosy. Owen thumb|right|210px|Uścisk Owena i Justina na ceremonii w [[3:10 do Obłędowa.]] Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Justin i Owen Owen jest jednym z niewielu chłopaków, których przyciąga uroda Justina. Często mówi o nim komplementy, czego potem żałuje. Nawet jeśli ma to miejsce w pokoju zwierzeń. On i Szef Hatchet, to jedyni mężczyźni, którzy zostali zmanipulowani przez Justina w Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki. Podczas ceremonii w 3:10 do Obłędowa, obaj przytulają się, gdy są bezpieczni, lecz szybko się puszczają i przepraszają zażenowani. Gdy Owen po swojej eliminacji w Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu wygłasza przemówienie, Justin daje mu swojego pozłacanego Chrisa jako gest przyjaźni. Szef Hatchet Szef Hatchet również wykazuje atrakcyjność wobec Justina. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Szef daje mu kluczyki do samolotu, natomiast w Uwaga, potwór!, Justin wykorzystuje swój wygląd do manipulowania potworem (którym steruje Szef), dzięki czemu ten mu ulega. Trent left|210px|Justin i Trent przybijają piątkę w [[Awantura przy grze w zbijaka.]] Justin i Trent przybijają piątkę podczas ceremonii w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, co może sugerować przyjaźń między nimi. Lecz nie była ona widoczna wcześniej na ekranie. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Trent jest zły na Gwen i Leshawnę gdy te podają informacje Justinowi o tym gdzie nie ma walizki z milionem dolarów. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, obaj zostają przydzieleni do jednej drużyny, gdy Trent wybiera Justina do swojego zespołu. Gdy Justin dowiaduje się o rzucaniu wyzwań przez Trenta, podczas jego rozmowy z Gwen, zaczyna ją szantażować. Gwen czując się współwinna, przekonuje makiety do głosowania na Trenta. Mimo to Justin i Trent najprawdopodobniej pogodzili się po programie, co może sugerować fakt, że grają w zespole "Porażkowi Bracia", razem z Cody'm i Haroldem. Tyler W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, gdy Justin spotyka jego wraz z Cody'm, DJ'em i Owenem, Tyler mówi, żeby albo oddał walizkę, albo oberwie. Gdy Justin mówi "Nie", Tyler jest zdekoncentrowany i nie wie co robić. Zwierzęta thumb|right|210px|Rekiny udzielają Justinowi pierwszej pomocy. Zwierzęta także nie mogą oprzeć się urokowi Justina. Jednymi z najbardziej zauroczonych w Justinie zwierząt są rekiny. Nie okazują one znaków wrogości wobec niego w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 i podwożą go na ląd. Często ptaki przelatując obok Justina, patrzą na niego i nie widzą przeszkody przed sobą, w którą uderzają. w Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie, gdy dwa rekiny widzą tonącego Justina, udzielają mu pierwszej pomocy. Ciekawostki *Relacje Justina z innymi dziewczynami jest podobna do relacji Alejandro. *Pomimo bycia antagonistą Planu Totalnej Porażki, Justin jako jedyny antagonista posiada obecnie więcej przyjaciół niż wrogów. **Dzieje się tak dlatego, że jedynie garstka zawodników jest świadoma prawdziwej natury Justina, podczas gdy inni dalej czują pociąg do niego. Zobacz także Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Przyjaźnie ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Konflikt ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Zauroczenia Kategoria:Zauroczenie ze wszystkimi